Answer
by loafbread
Summary: some random drabble about Bonnibel and Marceline.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bubbline :)**_

_**OHEY PEEPS. I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M WRITING FAN FICS. OUT OF BOREDOM. AND THERE'S A POSSIBILILTY THAT I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS. TEHEE 3**_

_**AND TO SMOOTHEN OUT THE MODE, TRY LISTENING TO THE SONG CALLED  
"ANSWER" BY MEGURINE LUKA. YES IT IS IN JAPANESE BUT THE BEAT, AND EVERYTHING. OHMY.**_

_**SO, HERE IT GOES.**_

_Marceline spent 2 years in Adventuring. _

_Forgetting someone is not easy._

_Yes indeed, it is not._

_But how can someone forget, if THAT someone is so important, you can't even imagine a day without THAT someone._

_And THAT person Is no other than Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, the both of them were in a quarrel._

_The Princess blamed the Vampire Queen for messing out her "EXPERIMENTS". But she only wanted to help. _

"_YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG?! EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE DONE IS WRONG?! NOW LOOK!" The Princess yelled._

"_REALLY BONNIBEL?! EVERYTHING?! THEN HOW ABOUT __**LOVING YOU**__?! IS IT WRONG TOO?!" Marceline screamed with a flash of tears in her eyes._

_And that's how everything ended._

_Marceline had enough._

_She had enough of being "IMPERFECT"_

_She had enough of being "Not so Gentle"_

_And that's it. She ended everything up._

"_We're over". Marceline said._

"_WHAT?!" the Princess said, with tears flowing in her eyes._

"_You heard it." Marceline said with dismay in her face._

_She floated out into the window._

_Little did she know that The Princess still opens her window._

_She still opens her window, for her Vampire._

_Waiting for someone too is not easy._

_But for Bonnibel it was hard._

_Harder than she calculated._

_But to set her off to her mind. _

_She worked overtime as a Princess._

_It's not easy too. _

_But she needed it._

_In order for her time not to be wasted by waiting._

_She still has a lot of questions for Marceline._

_A lot of questions. _

_A lot of nagging to do._

_She misses her._

_And that's her thought every night._

_She couldn't get it or shrug it off her mind._

_She misses her kisses,_

_She misses her hugs._

_She misses her presence._

_And the only item that she held every night or wear is her T-shirt from some random concert Marceline had dragged her to._

_She still waits for her._

_While the other one keeps forgetting about her._

_But then, After the event with the Door Lord._

_The both of them._

_Felt the same feeling._

_That they felt when they were together._

_The sparks_

_The electricity_

_OH GLOB. EVERYTHING._

_But as the Princess opened her window._

_She saw Marceline._

_Smirking with a blush._

" _I MISSED YOU BONNI" ._

**WELL IT'S A PRETTY DARN STORY. **

**BUT I'LL MAKE SOME CHAPTER 2 SO HAHAHAHAHAHA REVIEWING IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED. THANKS PEEPS. GOOD DAY. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Bonnibel couldn't believe it, Marceline came back.

Marceline floated towards Bubblegum, she reached a strand of her hair, humming

"Hey Bonn~ I'm baaa~ck" She smirked.

Bubblegum was blushing and said "It's not that I'm waiting for you, you idiot." She blushed.

Marceline smiled with delight and said "Oh, okay then." She floated away with her hair drifting.

Marceline was floating outside the balcony when Bubblegum pulled out her hair and yelled "COME BACK YOU IDIOT!"

Marceline laughed while Bubblegum was blushing furiously.

"You know, you're the most beautiful princess that I have ever seen."

"Oh really? Can you tell me about Flame Princess' reaction when you say that to her?" Bubblegum raised an eyebrow.

Marceline giggled and said "Come on! Don't be jealous about such things, you're the only that beats in my heart!"

"I didn't know that Vampires' heart can still beat." Bubblegum pouted.

"Oh fine, if you don't want me here then, you would have said so." Marceline said.

"Hey… wait." Bubblegum stuttered.

"Do you still want me here Bonn?" Marceline asked.

"Of course—of course I do you IDIOT!" Bubblegum yelled.

Marceline giggled and kissed Bonni's forehead.

"Seriously Bonn, I have missed you." Marceline said while pinching Bubblegum's nose.

"Why'd you kissed me on the forehead? Am I that young to you?!" Bubblegum said.

"What do you mean?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"I—I mean…. I'm not a child anymo-anymore… Why kiss me on the forehead, when my…. Lips are-" Bubblegum blushed.

"You want me to kiss you on the lips?" Marceline asked.

"Ye- obviously.." Bubblegum said.

Marceline smirked. She cupped Bubblegum's cheeks and leaned in to her.

But Marceline stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" Bubblegum asked

"Heh, got you there Bon." Marceline smirked.

Bubblegum blushed furiously and pushed Marceline of the bed.

"You only came back here a minute ago and yet you-"

Bubblegum was cut off when she realized she was being kissed by Marceline.

The first kiss was soft, while the second kiss became intense.

Bubblegum pushed her tongue all the way in Marceline's mouth and both of their tongues battle for dominance.

But they stopped for air.

"Heh, you liked that Bonn?" Marceline asked.

"Uhh-yes, can I ask for one more?" Bubblegum asked.

"Sure thing."

Xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- end of the whole fic. Ahahahaha xD I made Bubblegum a tsundere. Grrrrrrr.**


End file.
